


More than anything

by Ghostly_Shame



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Hand Jobs, Obsession, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Shame/pseuds/Ghostly_Shame
Summary: In which Elaine and Arlo have a little "time to themselves" and start to question the true nature of their dynamic/relationship
Relationships: Arlo/Elaine (unOrdinary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	More than anything

(takes place before episode 55)

Elaine pulled away from the kiss sloppily, a thin string of saliva connecting from their lips. her fingers intertwined with locks of his blonde hair as she grabbed fistfulls. breathing heavily, her chest heaved as drool dribbled down her chin in a singular stream. Her hands then began to trail down his sculpturous figure as she got onto her knees with her voice a bit husky with arousal, speaking ever so softly while looking up with him. 

"Sit down….."

Arlo glared at her with contempt as he stood firmly in place, refusing to follow through with her command. She was the one who wanted to do this in the first place and therefore should be willing to put matters into her own hands for once. He wouldn't baby her any more…...especially not at a time like this, She will have put in effort to make him submit. Arlo knew that much at the very least, afterall who would he be to let her of all people order him around….?

It seemed as if Elaine got the message as she awkwardly reverted her gaze and she decided to just push forward as she fidgeted a bit before slowly undoing his pants with a nervous expression on her face. She pulled down his undergarments and was greeted by the sight of his throbbing member that sprung to life as she hesitantly wrapped her fingers around his length, giving it an experimental stroke before she began gliding her hand up and down the erection within her grasp, delicately pumping his cock.

precum oozed from his member which Elaine generously licked off, her tongue swirling around the tip as she enveloped it in her mouth. Elaine then pulled away with an audible pop as she continued pleasuring the entirety of his length with her hand, twirling her fingers around it before she steadily increased the rate of her pumps as friction burned in her palm. She then brought up her other hand to caress his balls only for Arlo's knees to buckle as they began to slightly quiver upon contact, He ended up plopping right onto the bed due to the sheer amount of ecstasy. Much to his own disbelief as he didn't anticipate such advances to begin with

Retracting her hands Elaine, still on her knees lifted up the frontside of her blouse to reveal her plump breasts which were on full display as they were exposed to the cool air that lingered. With shaky hands Elaine sandwiched his cock as she kneaded and rolled it against her soft mounds, earning a small huff from Arlo as he grimaced in venereal frustration. His body clenching under the sensation of pleasure that jolted through every inch of his below average shaft as Elaine's cheeks reddened, heat seeping through their bodies as their ever so heavy breaths began to circulate the area.

Arlo found himself getting close as he threw his head back lightly in delight, holding in his groans with upmost composure which signalled Elaine to pick up her pace with diligence. Arlo then began thrusting his hard spear into the slick valley of her creamy bosoms as Elaine tightened her grasp upon them. The entirety of his member pulsed vibrantly, The throb traveling all the way up to the tip as it fired it's first load and splattered all over Elaine's face and her chest that settled below.

Speaking of which, made her look almost pitiful as Arlo looked down on her with a sultry yet stern and assertive glare that sent shivers down her spine, and with an apprehensive expression that contradicted her following statement Elaine spoke with hesitance, dubious to the impact of her wording as it seemingly rubbed Arlo the wrong way.

"A-Arlo…..d-do you love me…?" She managed to choke it

Arlo reeled back, seemingly enthralled by the sudden 180 in terms of events. His superego was pushing forward but his ego held him back whilst his id rationalized it all as he didn't want to lose her, craving her adoration and upmost affection. With that said, he hesitated to follow through with an honest answer as his heart recoiled in acknowledgment.

And to be fair Elaine wasn't nessacerily weak by any means, afterall she was an elite tier who was fairly attractive and with her mind in the right places, but the problem lies within the fact that she was far too soft and delicate for his own liking, hindering his potential as she held him back…..so to speak that is, and Arlo simply wouldn't stand for that. 

Not to say she was useless….. Elaine did all she could to assist him and he appreciated her contributions and commitment but that effort wasn't enough to make up for her shortcomings in the long run, unfortunately enough. All things considered Arlo knew a relationship between the two of them simply wouldn't work…..and still, even as he knew that he had to do so he couldn't break the harsh truth to her face. Just because he drew some favorable cards that would make things alot easier didn't mean he had to immediately reveal his hand….afterall he wasn't satisfied just yet, only after that would Arlo put this to an end. 

Brought back to reality Arlo replied in a reassuring yet oddly exasperated tone as he sighed ever so softly in disbelief, leering at her accordingly whilst he scoffed. Looking off to the side in utter annoyance

"Tch, of course I do….…..more than anything, there's no need to worry Elaine. Cmon what do you take me for…?"

Elaine didn't respond as she fidgeted a bit as she rubbed her legs together before she hoisted herself up. Peeling off her already damp panties, all in the midst of doing so in silence. Grabbing Arlo's shoulders to support herself she lined up his still rock hard, throbbing member with her delicate womanhood that glistened in arousal with how wet it seemed to be. And with that her hips descended, much to Arlo's own delight


End file.
